Title in the Works
by MyDogsHaveIssues
Summary: A girl destined to be evil. A boy destined to be kind. The last people you'd think were brother and sister. They hadn't seen each other in 3 years, then suddenly, brother finds sister, and tells her something. Something terrifying. Something crazy. Something dangerous. Something wrong. All wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted the glass on the window, the lightning flashed, the thunder clapped, and it was all strange. It rarely stormed. Rain, yes, storm, no. Raven was looking out the window, seeming at peace. Apple figured she would, as rain and darkness is evil and stuff, but then Raven's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Apple asked, scared. Raven said nothing, simply grabbing a jacket and leaving the dorm. A few minutes later, Apple looked out he window. Flashes of purple and blue could be seen through the rain. She knew the purple was Raven, but who was the blue?

She decided, along with the rest of the school, it seemed, to go down and see what was going on. Standing under the awning she could barely make out what was happening. There was an intruder, but since when was Raven the school securit—on second thought, not a bad idea. A blue blast exploded, and Raven was sent flying backwards.

With a violet flash, Raven smacked into an oak tree. Regaining her composure, she ran, full speed towards the attacker, hand outstretched to send a fireball-like spell, when a strong gust of wind, followed by a lightning flash, illuminated the area. The wind pulled the attacker's hood down, and in the split second the lightning flashed, Raven saw the intruder's face.

"Ryker?!" Raven tried to stop. The magic died down, but her fist stayed clenched.

"Raven?!" the intruder jumped back. Within seconds, her fist collided with the intruder's right eye. He stumbled back, stunned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Raven apologized.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, back off," Ryker shoved her away.

"What are you doing here? You swore you'd never come back unless–" Raven's hand was grabbed by Ryker, who pulled her close to him, with a worried expression.

"It happened, Raven. Mom, she–" Ryker was cut off by someone shouting"Hey!"

Raven looked over.

_Oh crap_.

Maddie was storming over, followed by Cedar and Cupid.

"What are you doing?" Cupid demanded.

"Cupid, it's not–"

"I'm not–"

"He's my–"

"She's my–"

"–brother,"

"–sister,"

Maddie, Cedar, and Cupid stood, mouths hanging open.

"You seriously didn't tell them?" Ryker crossed his arms.

"It never came up?" Raven shrugged awkwardly.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Cedar grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her towards the school.

"Hey!" Ryker yelled as he ran to catch up with them.

Cedar pulled Raven up to the front steps, and the crowd parted as they ran through. Ryker ran after her, and the crowd was left absolutely confused. Cupid and Maddie then followed them, making the crowd even MORE bewildered. In the center of the now-deserted hallway, Cedar stopped and asked Raven the question

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"I just–I didn't because–GAAAAH!" Raven shouted in frustration.

"Look," Ryker startled Cedar and Raven, who didn't notice him come in, "I haven't seen her in three years. I know half my friends don't know I have a sister, because they never saw her, and as we've never had the best relationship, I never really felt the need to tell them."

"Similar story here," Raven agreed. Lowering her voice to a whisper only Ryker could hear, as he was standing right next to her, "So, what were you going to tell me?" Ryker's face paled.

"Can you guys go for a minute?" Raven shooed the three away. Unbeknownst to them, the crowd was watching what was going on through the open doors. Raven then turned to face Ryker, who was getting more nervous by the second.

"Uh, well, the thing is, it's about mom,"

"Mom? Please tell me didn't escape,"

"Um..." Raven's were as big as saucers. She felt like she was going to puke. Her psychotic, power hungry, anger fueled mother was out of prison?!

"You're joking,"

"I really, really wish I was. But I'm not. She's out. I don't know how, but until we know, everyone involved in your story is on lockdown,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and everyone in 'Snow White' has to hide, and stay out of mom's sight. She's unpredictable," Ryker explained.

"What about you?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm coming with. I just...I've got a few things to take care of,"

"Girlfriend?"

"That's not–yeah... But don't tell anyone,"

"Why?"

"She's a, ah, well, she's a Reader," Ryker said softly.

"Rebellion runs in the family, ah?" Raven smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ryker, I didn't sign the book..."

"Mom is going to be pissed..."

"She's always pissed,"

"Touché,"

Unsure of what to do, Apple emerged from the crowd and walked up to Raven.

"Raven, who is this?" Apple asked.

"My brother, Ryker,"

Murmuring erupted in the crowd. Apple looked at the boy next to Raven. Easily six feet tall, reddish brown hair, blue eyes, a gray rain jacket, and faded blue jeans, with muddy white sneakers to too it off. No way they were related.

"Brother...right..." Ryker laughed, but it was dry and humorless.

"Yeah. I hear that a lot, or I used too," he shrugged.

"Used to?"

"We haven't seen each other in three years,"

"Why?"

"...complications?"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen,"

"You haven't seen each other since you were 16?"

"I moved out. Mom was psychotic,"

"How old were you, Raven? When he moved out?"

"Twelve. Can you shut up with the questions now?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we've kind of got something important to tell you...and whoever else is in your story," Ryker said loud enough for the crowd to hear. Daring and Hunter walked over.

"The dwarves live at my home. What do you have to tell us?" Apple explained.

"Not here," Raven looked around, nervous.

"What you can say to me you can say to–Whoa!" Apple's arm was grabbed by Raven.

"I really, really can't say this to everyone else. Somewhere private. Now," Raven was losing her patience. The group went to the empty classroom nearby, which Raven unlocked with her magic. They went inside, and Raven took a deep breath.

"My mother, the Evil Queen, escaped from prison,"

Apple fell backwards, Daring caught her, and Hunter's eyes looked ready to pop.

"It's true. And all of us need to go into hiding," Ryker continued.

"But where? Doesn't the Evil Queen know every inch of the Fairytale World?" Hunter asked.

"That's the thing. We're not staying here. We're going to Reader's Universe," Ryker explained.

"That's news to me!" Raven looked at her older brother in disbelief.

"Look, I know my way around where we're going. Jess lives there," Ryker reassured.

"Who's Jess?" Daring asked.

"My girlfriend. We're going to a place called San Francisco in a bigger place called California that's in an even bigger place called the United States of America,"

"California? Wassat?" Raven asked.

"A state. In the Reader's Universe,"

"I actually think the school Cupid used to go to is in the Reader's Universe," Hunter remembered.

"Oh yeah, you're right. We can ask her what it's like," Raven nodded.

"You can't. We leave tomorrow morning. Leave notes of explanation on your door, I don't care. Don't even pack. Well, bring a phone or something. We'll be back. We won't be gone forever. We'll buy clothes. Jess already knows me, and has heard of Raven, but I need to call her and make sure she'll have enough room," Ryker pulled out his phone and called. It was an odd looking phone. Rectangular, black, and had an apple with a bite taken out of it on the back.

"Hello?...yeah, I'm with her right now...four spots? Sweet...how often of you have people stay over?...no, I'm not–I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jess," he hung up.

Raven yawned.

"Yeah, I'm going go to bed now, you know, enjoy seeing my things for the last time," Raven left.

No sooner had she had walked five feet then she was ambushed my Blondie.

"What–!"

"So, Raven, what happened in there? Are you willing to share any juicy details for the viewers?" Blondie smiled innocently.

"No." Raven pushed passed, just wanting to get to bed.

"C'mon, not one little detail? They're watching live!"

"I've got some advice. Lemmegotosleep!" Raven narrowed her eyes and walked away. Apple was close behind.

"Oh! Apple, do you have anything you'd like to share?"

Apple bit her lower lip.

"Apple, don't tell anyone." Raven warned.

"I-I uh, I need to go to bed!" Apple ran off to the dorms, Raven chasing after her.

"Okay viewers, this is what we call dedicated reporting," Blondie smirked and followed them.

**BREAK::**

**This was an idea that had been floating around in my head for awhile and then I made this account and, boom, here it is. Let me know what you think, and check out my other EAH story, Nocturne Academy. Reviews are appreciated, just don't abuse the privilege, because I will report you. **

**-Stinky**


	2. Chapter 2

Blondie discreetly followed the two girls up to their dormitory door, where they shut and locked it. She pressed her ear up to the door, and put the speaker of the MirrorPad against the door.

"Raven, nothing's going to happen to us, right?"

"I can't guarantee that. But we'll be safer in Reader's. That's the last place she'll look,"

"But she'll look,"

"She may be caught before then. Reader's is a big place, and unless she put a tracking device on me, it'll be extremely hard find us,"

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hurt?"

Raven looked at herself. Her ankle was bent at a weird angle.

"Oh, wow. I didn't notice that. I'll figure out something in the morning," Raven's head hit her pillow, and she was asleep.

Apple was scared, tired, and uneasy. She closed her eyes, and her sleep was filled with nightmares.

All too soon, it was morning (Blondie had left after the girls had gone to sleep).

Raven looked at her alarm clock. 5:36.

She groggily stood up, not quite awake, and realized she had slept in her day clothes. She shook her head and looked through her dresser, trying to find something casual.

"Why did I let my mother buy my clothes?" Raven rolled her eyes in disbelief. She finally found a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Now where are my sneakers?" she looked in her closet. She spotted then hanging by the laces on a hook. She slipped them on and brushed her hair. Her hair was starting to go past her waist. Grabbing a ponytail holder off of her vanity, she put her hair into a side-braid. She then grabbed an ankle brace from the first aid hit and put her shoes on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was strange. She looked so different. No crown, no slightly uncomfortable heels, and no collar. It was much easier to move without the collar on, but still different.

She sat down on the bed, and began to write a note.

Apple woke up. She put on her glasses and rifled through her clothes for something cute.

"Don't be too flashy, Apple," Raven's voice startled her.

"What do you think? Dress, or skirt and top?" Apple asked.

"I recommend you change into something comfortable. Ryker just texted me how we're going to get to Reader's Universe,"

"How?" Apple put on her clothes behind her privacy screen.

"By airplane. According to him, we live just north of this America place. He says that by Reader's maps, we live above 'Canada,'"

"Canada?"

"I don't know how that works, but whatever it is, we live in the approximate location of there,"

Apple stepped out from behind the screen. She had put on a red sundress with gold swirls, and white flats.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks comfortable. That's all we need,"

"You're really on edge,"

"There's being on edge, and there's being annoyed. Okay, read over this note and add whatever you want to it, and sign it,"

Apple looked at the note.

"Dear people who may be looking for us,

We are going to be gone for a while, a few weeks at least. You see, the Evil Queen escaped from prison, and she's going to be looking for us, the people of Snow White and the Sven Dwarves. We're going to Reader's Universe with Hunter, Daring, and Raven's brother, Ryker. If you have either of our numbers, you can still contact us.

Sincerely,

Raven Queen,"

Apple signed her name at the bottom. It was strange, seeing her neat signature and Raven's messy signature. What more could they be polar opposites in? Looks, personality, secrets, and views on destiny. Not to mention Raven was the one who started this Rebel thing.

"We're golden. Okay, just tack that on the door and we'll go," Raven told her.

Apple used a piece of tape to adhere it to the door and they left. No one in the school was awake yet, so the halls were eerily quiet.

Once they got outside, Apple spotted Ryker waiting by the same oak Raven had slammed into last night.

"Where are the guys?" he asked.

"Beats me," Raven shrugged. At that exact moment, Daring and Hunter burst out of the school doors and ran towards them.

"Whoa, what's with you guys?" Ryker asked.

"Really hard to not wake up roommate," they both answer in unison.

"So you ran?"

"I also woke up two minutes ago and forgot what time we were supposed to leave," Hunter responded.

"He didn't make a set time. The only reason we're out here is because he texted me," Raven said.

"I just heard Hunter running and thought something was wrong," Daring shrugged.

"So, how are we going to get to the airport?" Raven asked Ryker.

"I rented a car,"

After driving for an hour, they finally got to the airport. It was large, cold, and busy. Ryker turned in the tickets they sat down at their seats, the boys sitting with boys and the girls sitting with the girls, because Ryker messed up the tickets and that was how it happened.

"This is so weird. Just, being on a plane, about to fly to Reader's," Apple said.

"I know. It's a 7 hour flight. Hopefully, nothing happens," Raven nodded.

"The fasten seatbelt light is on. Please keep them on until the light goes off," the stewardess announced.

The airplane took off, and Apple was gripping her seat.

Raven wasn't feeling to hot either.

"You are free to move about the cabin,"

Raven looked out the window, seeming at peace.

Apple, however, was not so at peace. She looked over to where the boys were sitting. Ryker was furiously moving a cup in a strange motion and singing. The other two were watching in awe.

"It's called the Cup Song. It's popular in the US," Ryker explained trying to stifle laughter. He had forgotten how different the Fairytale world was from Reader's Universe. He also had forgotten how hot-headed Raven could be. Moving out was a big mistake.

**Flashback**

"Ryker, please don't go," twelve year-old Raven pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but my mind's made up. Mom is getting out of control," sixteen year-old Ryker knelt down in front of her.

"But I need you. If you leave, i might go evil,"

"That won't happen. You're too nice for that to happen,"

But what if it did?

Those four words haunted Ryker for years. What if she did go evil? What would become of her after he left?

Ryker snapped back to the present. Raven was fine.

The prince and the huntsman kid seemed to be really interested in what Reader's Universe was like. So far, he had shown them the knife game (using a pen), told them about YouTube (YouTube existed in Fairytale World, it was just less common), and showed them the Cup Song. He had yet to mention the other problems that were going, like the horror that is the Can't Stop music video, the obesity epidemic, and Justin Bieber's DUI charge.

"So, what else is there on the Internet in Reader's?" Daring asked.

"Millions of pictures of cats, trollsreally stupid teenage girls making stupid faces, the trouble that is hashtags, and FaceBook. It's like MirrorBlogs, just with a more, 'modern' look," Ryker explained.

"Sounds interesting. So, how long are we going to stay at your girlfriend's?" Hunter asked.

"Until my mom is caught and back in jail. Hopefully not for long, because Jess's parents are coming over in three days to check on her, and I want to have gotten the apartment I've been looking at by then,"

"You live with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. No guarantee I'll get the apartment, but I've got a pretty good feeling,"

"And what should become of us if you don't have the apartment by the time her parents visit?" Daring asked.

"You stay locked in a closet until they leave, or I lie,"

"And say...?"

"I don't know. I'm not worrying right now. Worse comes to worse, I tell the truth and they think I'm crazy until I burn a hole in the wall,"

"What?"

Ryker flicked his wrist and made his hand glow blue, then flicked his wrist and again and it turned off.

"Both of you?!"

"Yep. Don't know how or why, but, you know, genetics," Ryker got up and moved to the section Apple and Raven were seated in. He sat down in the empty spot.

"So, how's it going?"

BREAKBREAKBREAK

**So, my take on EAH is that the "real world", where we live, is underneath "fairytale land." which is why they refer to it as "Reader's Universe," because to them, they're just that, readers. **

**K THX BYE BYE!:)))**

**O.o**

**-Stinky**


	3. Chapter 3

"We will be landing in about 5 minutes,"

Raven's heartbeat sped up.

Apple's palms began to sweat.

Daring shifted nervously.

Hunter looked anywhere but the window, not wanting to be reminded of the journey that laid ahead. Reader's Universe was a big, big place. From what they were told in school, it was cruel, violent, and vicious.

He hoped it wasn't true.

"Are you as freaked out as I am?" Hunter blurted out.

"I'm supposed to say no, but, really, yes. I am freaked out. We have danger in out stories, but we expect it," Daring smoothed back his hair.

"It's so surreal. We're in real danger now, but I don't know why all of our story had to go. Why not just Raven or something?"

"Beats me. But anything that keeps this handsome face from being destroyed is good in my book,"

"And he's back," Hunter rolled his eyes.

The plane landed, and they got off.

The group got strange looks, having no luggage except for Ryker's bag. Hunter's legs, while they didn't look it, were shaking as he walked. The airport was busy and crowded.

Ryker lead them toward a girl with fire-red hair cut to her shoulders, dark black eyeliner, a lip piercing, one earring in her left ear, three in the other, black nail polish, a red and gray striped hoodie, straight leg black jeans, and gray boots.

"These the story freaks?" she said, barely looking up from her phone.

"Freaks?" Ryker crossed his arms.

"Sorry, what's the technical term?"

"You're an ass sometimes,"

"And sometimes I'm not. And sometimes I'm just plain ol' annoying, and sometimes I'm–"

"Shut up for two seconds, please. As you guys can see, this is Jess, and she is kind of mad at me, because she does not know why I had to bring you. But I promised her $100 and that she could experiment on any pigeon she found outside," Ryker shrugged.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Jess looked up from her phone.

"Not here. In the car,"

"I took a taxi,"

"Damn you!"

After the group left and travelled to the apartment complex (by bus), in dawned upon Hunter how serious this situation was. There was no turning back. This is undecided, pure, raw unwritten fate. And it was terrifying.

–ly awesome! Everything, from this point on, was decision, not written. No regulations, no storybook, no book, no Fairytale ending!

...

Maybe this whole thing was more complicated than originally thought. Because scary situations induce stupid thoughts, the first thing Hunter wondered was if Ashlynn could contact him. Seeming to read his thoughts, Raven startled him and whispered "You can talk to Ashlynn here, I think. I got four texts from Maddie as soon as we stepped foot out of the plane, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to,"

"Cool?"

Raven smiled. They stepped into an elevator and got out on the fourth floor. After a bit of walking, Jess stuck a key into a door.

"Welcome to my humble home," she opened the door. The apartment was fairly large, with a living room, kitchen, dining room, and two bedrooms. The living room had hoodies and random gum wrappers strewn about, a TV, and the squeaking of a hamster.

"Mr. Squash!" Jess ran over to the hamster cage and made random cooing and awing noises while striking the hamster.

"Mr. Squash?" Apple asked Ryker.

"She likes hamsters. And gum," he gestured to the numerous wrappers everywhere.

"Squash is mad at me. Okay, so why are you assholes here?" Jess readjusted her glove.

"Can you be polite for five seconds, please? That's my sister," Ryker slapped his hand onto his forehead and sighed.

"Sorry, just having a rough time at work," Jess apologized.

"Okay, so, they're here because, well, my mom is a psychopath, remember? She escaped from prison and is unpredictable. I knew she would target Apple and Raven, so I took them and the other two involved in the story, just to be safe. This is the last place she'll look for them,"

"And you thought it'd be a good idea for all of them to be together because..."

"IT'S A MATTER OF PRINCIPLE!" Ryker flailed his arms like a lunatic.

"Okay, well, now I'm kind of scared. So, you guys will be sleeping in there," Jess gestured to the second bedroom, "and you can buy clothes with whatever fancy coins your royal daddies gave you as an allowance and–"

"Shut up," Raven rolled her eyes, "and let us talk for two seconds! What do you have against us?"

"You're talking now,"

"Jess..." Ryker warned.

"Sor–ree. Just defending my person," Jess rolled her eyes.

You could hear the ticking time bomb about to go off in Raven's brain. Luckily, her brother dragged Jess into their bedroom and went to go talk to her.

"Well, that happened," Daring rocked on his heels. Apple began picking up garbage and straightening up the room.

"Apple, what are you doing?" asked Hunter.

"If we're going to be living here, we might as well make it livable," Apple said matter-of-factly.

"Apple, we aren't–what the heck," Raven sighed and helped Apple pick up the place. Just then, Ryker and Jess emerged from the bedroom, a red mark on Ryker's face.

"I'm sorry," Jess looked at the ceiling.

"For?" Ryker crossed his arms.

"–for insulting you guys,"

"And?"

"–not letting you talk,"

"Accepted,"

"Apology accepted,"

"Accepted,"

"Acknowledged,"

"Raven!"

"Fine! Accepted. Can we talk now?"

"What do you have to say?" Jess flopped on her couch and kicked her shoes off.

"First of all, what are we supposed to do here?" Hunter asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Watch TV, play a video game, shop for clothes and junk, text your friends, hell, you can kick Ryker in the face," Jess turned on the television and watched the news.

"I think shopping sounds like a good idea. Who knows how long we're going go be here," Apple piped up.

"To the...um...Target we go!" Ryker pointed at the door and walked out. The group followed, and he led them down to the street, and they began walking. They walked until they stopped in front of a beige building with a bullseye logo and the word "TARGET" in bright red. Dozens of people were entering and leaving the building. The doors opened, and they wandered around a bit.

"There's a million things here!" Apple squealed.

"Just about," Daring agreed.

"Yep. If there's ever a zombie apocalypse, this is the place to hide," Ryker smirked.

"Zombie apocalypse?" all four asked.

"You don't know what zombies are?"

They shook their heads.

"You guys haven't been living. I'll show you after you find clothes,"

Apple and Raven went off to the women's and junior's section, while Daring, Ryker, and Hunter ran to the men's.

Ryker's and Raven's phones buzzed simultaneously, displaying the same message:

UNKNOWN: I'm coming for you, my child. You and your little friends. You'll pay. You'll all pay. Don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
